Dragon Ryder
by BlueFlameQueen
Summary: Just a story I have been working on. Dragons and magic and stuff. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ryder

Hinata was a simple girl who led a simple life. And she was perfectly fine living it that way. She never dreamed a white knight would sweep her off her feet and carry her away to unknown wonders like other girls did. She was perfectly content with what she had. She had a small little hut that protected her from mother natures scorn. She was able to survive by the fruits and vegetables that she grew and then sold in town. She would give some fruits to the children she knew had no money to buy anything. Her father and mother originally had been the ones tending to the garden and selling their products in town. But since they both passed that burden fell to Hinata. Her mother died when she was very young and her father had only passed a couple years back. Hinata had taken her basket she usually brought with her into town and filled it with various fruits and vegetables. Then she began walking to town.

When she arrived people inclined their heads to greet her. She began walking to the people who usually bought some of her goodies. She had sold almost all of the contents in her basket when two young children ran up to her and hugged her. It was konohamaru and his little sister hanabi.

"Hinata!" They both exclaimed.

"Hello to you guys too."

"Hina, did you bring us anything?" Little Hanabi asked her with wide eyes.

"Nabi don't be rude." Konohamaru scolded his little sister.

"Well of course, don't I always bring you two something?" They both got wide grins on their faces. Hinata dug into the bottom of her basket and pulled out two little bundles. Each had an apple, orange, and a slice of banana bread.

"Thanks!" They took their bundles from Hinata, gave her another hug, and then took off back to there home. Hinata watched them leave and began walking to her next destination. She arrived in a couple minutes seeing as it was not that far away from where she was. She knocked on the door and heard some rustling before the door was opened and a middle aged woman answered the door.

"Hello Hinata. Come in." The woman told her. Hinata stepped into the womans house and sat in one of the only available spots open because there was fabric everywhere.

"How are you Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked politely.

"Lovely my dear. What can I do for you?" Tsunade asked her.

"I just need a few things mended. The buttons on my dresses popped off again." Hinata said a little embarrassed.

"That's it?" Hinata nodded. "When are you going to ask me to introduce you to the fine young men I sew for? And why won't you let me make you a proper fitting dress rather than trying to fit your large bosoms into your mothers dresses."

"Because I like my mom's dresses." Hinata said shyly. But then she remembered the other question. "And I have told you before that I don't need anybody right now. I am perfectly fine on my own."

"If you say so." Tsunade held out her hand for the dresses she was to mend. Hinata gave her two of them. "I think I might have a solution so that the buttons won't pop off anymore. That will be ten copper pieces." Hinata retrieved the amount from her sack of coins and handed them over. "They should both be done by tomorrow if you want to come pick them up then."

"Thank you that would be great." Hinata said. She stood up and bid farewell to Tsunade and began to walk back to her home since she still had chores to do there. As soon as she arrived home she went straight to the well and began polling buckets out to water some of the plants. Once she finally finished she just laid in a patch of grass and looked up at the sky. A few minutes passed by and Hinata was focusing on a dark shadow in the sky. It wasn't a bird it was too large to be a bird. It kept getting closer and closer to her. Hinata was trying to figure out what it was when it finally got close enough for her to figure it out. She started to panic and rushed inside her house for what she believed she seen was a dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later she heard a gust of wind knock against her little hut as the dragon landed. She could see that it had black armor that stretched around its whole body. Hinata remained perfectly quiet hoping it would just leave and then she heard a knocking on her door. Dragons didn't knock on doors they destroyed them. Slowly Hinata stood up from where she was huddled in a corner and went to the door. She could see through some of the cracks in it and saw a man dressed in all black armor with black hair and eyes. Hinata had no idea what to do. Did this man not notice the giant dragon? But then she realized that the man and the dragon had matching armor.

"Y-yes?" Hinata replied skeptically still keeping the door shut seeing as it was the only barrier between her and this unknown man.

"Hinata Hyuga?" The man asked.

"Who is asking?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Trust me you won't believe me when I tell you."

"No." Hinata told this man. "I have no clue who you are. There is a freakin dragon in my front yard. And some strange guy is telling me to go with him. No."

"Why do they always make it so hard." The man said more to himself than to her. Hinata began to pack a bag full of some clothing and her favorite possessions of her mother and father. She was packing because she was planning to escape out her back window. Sasuke just kept knocking and talking to himself. Once Hinata was satisfied with what she had she quietly snuck out the back window. Once she was out she began to run towards the town. Now she was questioning her families choice of location.

"Hinata will you please open the door. It is of the upmost importance." The man said for what felt like the hundredth time.

'You're wasting your time.' the dragon telepathically communicated to him.

"Midnight just leave the humans to the human." he replied.

'Oh okay I didn't know you were such an expert on humans Sasuke. Well I suppose you don't need to know that she escaped out a back window a couple minutes ago seeing as you are a human expert and all.' Midnight replied sarcastically.

"What? She's not in there?" Sasuke asked turning to his dragon and pointing back at the hut. The dragon shock his head. Then Sasuke ran to his dragon and jumped onto his back.

Hinata was running faster than she had ever run before. Funny how when ones life is in danger you developed super human abilities. Then she heard what she feared the most at that moment. The beats of the dragons wings as it glided through the air. She could feel the wind from the dragon and knew she had no chance of out running it. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. Suddenly a giant black claw wrapped around her waist. Hinata screamed as it flew her higher and higher into the sky. Hinata acted on pure instinct and bit down as hard as she could on the claw wrapped around her. Then she was free falling towards the earth realizing the fatal mistake she had made by biting the thing that was keeping her from falling to her death.

'Owww!' Midnight exclaimed as Hinata bit him. He instinctively let her go. 'She bit me!'

"Midnight!" Sasuke exclaimed realizing what he had done. Midnight snapped back into reality and nose dived to catch up with the falling girl.

Hinata had closed her eyes and waited for her impending doom as she plummeted closer to the earth. But it would never come as she was once again wrapped in a claw. But instead of ascending into the air they descended to the ground. The dragon didn't let go of Hinata until the man in black armor was standing in front of her. Then the dragon released its hold and laid on the ground behind Hinata.

"Are you crazy?" The man asked her. "You could have died."

"Better than going with you." Was her reply.

"How do you know? You didn't even let me explain myself. You just took off running."

"What the hell else was I supposed to do? There was a freaking dragon outside of my house!"

"I don't have the time to deal with this. We have a long ride back." He said.

"Well I am not going to go willingly and I will keep fighting you. So if you think..." Hinata passed out. Sasuke had thrown some powder in her face that knocked her out. He didn't even try to catch her he just let her fall to the ground.

'If only I could be as good as you when I talk to people.' Midnight replied sarcastically. Sasuke just glared at him before walking over to Hinata and picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. He then jumped onto Midnight and repositioned Hinata so she was in front of him but behind the reigns so he could keep his arms around her so if she woke up she wouldn't freak out and fall. He positioned her so she laid hack against his chest. 'Ready?'

"Lets go." was his reply. They took off from the ground and began flying. Midnight didn't really need the reigns to know where he was going they were just there in case the rider saw something the dragon did not. Once they were up in the air again Sasuke began to look at the girl pressed against his chest. He didn't think it would be so difficult to get her to come with him. Women would jump at the chance for a knight to walk up to their door and take them away. But not this girl. She actually ran away from him. He was looking at her face while she slept and drifted down towards her breasts. Once he realized what he was doing he looked away.

'Pervert.'

"What?"

'You were staring at her chest. And don't even try to deny it cause I can read your thoughts."

"It was an accidental glance."

'Sure.'

"Just keep your eyes focused on not crashing." They flew the rest of the way to their destination in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata slowly started to wake up. She peeked through her eyelashes to see if she could see if there was anybody else in the room with her. She had no idea where she was but knew that the man had done something to her and taken her away from her home. Once she believed there wasn't anybody there with her she stood up and really began looking around the room. She looked around the room for some type of weapon but didn't find any. So she tiptoed over to the only door and pressed her ear against it to see if she could hear anybody on the other side. She couldn't so she skeptically opened the door and looked out. She could hear people talking to her left so she decided to go right and see where it took her. It lead to a large opening in the cave. She kept following the path she was on. Once she rounded the corner she bumped into somebody. When she regained her balance she looked at the person and found out it was the man from before.

"Hey! What are you..." Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence because Hinata punched him square in his nose and took off in the direction he had just come from. Immediately he reached into his shirt and blew a whistle. Immediately a little elf dressed in common clothing appeared in front of Sasuke.

"What happened?" The little elf asked.

"Just fix me." Sasuke grunted out through his hand desperately trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose. The elf drew some dust from a pouch on his side and threw it rather roughly into Sasukes face probably because he was rude to him. Sasuke's nose cracked back into place and began healing. Then he began to run in the direction that Hinata had ran.

After Hinata had punched him in the nose she booked it in the direction he had come from. She just kept running in any direction she could. Eventually she found a large cave path that she could see light at the end of the tunnel. She ran as fast as she could towards this light. Once she finally reached the end of the cave she had to skid to a halt because of what she saw next. Instead of being on the ground like she thought the cave would be. It was in the middle of a mountain with a lip that jutted out of the mountain only providing a little walking room before it dropped off into a rather large fall. She barley stopped in time to not fall off the edge. She began to look around and see if she could see another way down the mountain but she couldn't.

"Will you listen to me now?" Hinata turned towards the entrance of the cave where she heard the voice come from. It was the man from before. He was covered in blood from his now fixed nose. Hinata knew she broke it because she felt the bone crush against her fist. But know the only evidence that something had been wrong was the blood stain on his white shirt. Hinata was still looking for ways to escape as she backed away as he got closer to her. Hinata was so scared she forgot where she was at. "Hey watch out!" the man said as he reached out for her. Hinata instinctively stepped further back causing her to begin to fall from the lip of the mountain. But she immediately felt herself jerk to a stop before she could. The man had run forward and caught her by her shirt. He pulled her back towards safety and practically threw her towards the ground. She landed on her hands and knees. "You are crazy aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you act the same way if somebody you didn't know drugged you, kidnapped you, and took you somewhere you didn't know?" was Hinatas reply as she stood up and stared at the man in front of her. Sasuke thought about what she had said. Maybe he had gone about this whole thing the wrong way. When he was told about his destiny the person who told him had approached him calmly and built a friendship of sorts and then told him. Sasuke had just walked up to this girl and pretty much told her to come with him. But they didn't have time to go through things slowly. Sasuke took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Okay." Sasuke said and sat on the ledge of the lip and looked over at the valley they were in. "Please sit down and I will explain everything to you. And if after you hear what I have to say you still want to leave then I will take you back home and you will never see me again. Agreed?"

"Okay. " Hinata replied as she sat away from the man also on the lip of the platform.

"Okay so I guess I should start with my name. I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am the Black Dragon Ryder. There are four other Dragon Ryder's. Naruto, Red Dragon Ryder. Temari, Blue Dragon Ryder. Lee, Green Dragon Ryder. Our destiny in life is to protect the world, keep it as peaceful as possible, and not disturb the natural balance. These five dragons are the last of their kind. A long time ago this world belonged to the dragons and the humans were the minorities. But the humans started to develop weapons that could kill the dragons. The dragons were forced to go into hiding. Eventually all but these five were killed.

"They had survived in this valley for a few years before a very powerful wizard found them. The dragons were freighted of him at first believing that he would cause them harm. But he assured them he was not there to hurt them. In fact he was offering them a great gift, eternal life. In return they would help to protect the world that had turned against them. Each dragon was given the name of their Ryder. They had to track down the human assigned to them and tell them their fate. . If ever a dragon was injured the Ryder would take the damage instead of the dragon so the dragon would go on living while the Ryder would die. Also the Ryder would age twice as fast so the dragon can remain ageless. Every time a Ryder is killed the dragon gets a vision of it's new Ryder and that persons name. So when the Black Dragon Ryder before me died my dragon Midnight received a vision of me and my name. And one of the other Dragon Ryder's retrieved me and brought me back here and I began my training."

Hinata having listened to his entire speech decided to speak up.

"W-what does this have to do with me though?"

"You are a Dragon Ryder Hinata. The White Dragon Ryder."

"No! I don't want to be." Hinata got up and began pacing around muttering things to herself. Hinata didn't want to be responsible for the entire world! She didn't want to get older faster. She just wanted to be normal! live in her little hut. Take care of her garden. And eventually, maybe find a husband who wouldn't squash her into just being a servant more than an equal. But now she was being told she would have to give all of that up to become a Dragon Ryder. "I want to go home!"

"Hinata even if you did go home all of the stuff I have been telling you will still happen." Sasuke confessed to her standing up as well. "So why not put the time you have left into something worth meaning. Protecting this world."

"Because I just want a simple life. I loved my life before. I want that! Not this!" Hinata practically screamed. Getting louder and louder every word. By now Sasuke was fed up with this girl.

"Do you think I or the others asked for this?" Sasuke practically growled at her. Hinata didn't reply catching the hint that it was a rhetorical question. "I am sorry to tell you princess but you have no choice in the matter. This is your fate. This happened to you for a reason." He finished and then walked back into the entrance. Hinata watched him leave and then looked back over towards the edge of the lip. She went and sat on it and just looked out at the landscape in front of her.

Sasuke walked away from this situation because it was only making him mad. And when he would get mad he would black out and bad things would happen. Sasuke had not told Hinata that each Dragon Ryder had a curse as well. His was his temper, when he lost control of it he would lash out at anything in front of him. So he really had to calm himself down before he lost control. He began walking towards his room so he could meditate but he didn't make it there before he was bombarded by the other Dragon Ryder's.

"Sasuke!" The Red Dragon Ryder, Naruto, shouted at Sasuke. To anybody else Naruto shouting at them like that would have probably given them a heart attack but Sasuke was used to it. The other Ryder's were just standing anxiously behind Naruto waiting to see what Sasuke said about the new Ryder.

"What?"

"Can we go talk to her?"

"No." Was Sasuke's reply. The Ryder's all physically deflated from disappointment.

"Why not?" The Green Dragon Ryder, Lee, asked.

"Because I don't want you guys making her adjust to this even worse." He replied.

"C'mon Sasuke." Temari, the Blue Dragon Ryder, pleaded. They all clasped their hands in front of them and put on a sad face. Sasuke just shook his head and kept walking towards his bedroom. The others didn't know if he was saying no by shaking his head or if he was just shaking his head in annoyance, so they took it as a yes. Once he had closed his door they started running towards where the new Ryder was. They were pushing each other out of the way trying to get to her first. Lee was the first one to emerge from the entrance.

Hinata had heard a commotion behind her so turned from where she was sitting to see what was going on. When she turned around she seen a boy with brown hair in a bowl cut wearing all green clothing staring at like a lost little puppy. Then she seen a girl emerge with blonde hair in ponytails wearing a light blue top that revealed a lot of her chest and pants that were slit almost all the way up her thigh. And last was a blonde spiky haired boy dressed with black pants and an orange jacket but had no shirt underneath. Hinata could see that he was fit because of the muscles that atoned his upper body. The guy in green just continued to stare at Hinata and the other two took notice of this and got wide eyed.

"You," the boy in green spoke to Hinata stepping closer to her. "you are an angel that has fallen from heaven. Sent to capture my heart and rip it from thine chest and lock it away forever to be at your will for all of eternity." While he had kept walking towards Hinata she had stood up to defend herself from these unknown beings. Once Lee had finished He now stood in front of Hinata. He dropped to his knee and grabbed her hand. He made a movement to kiss it but Hinata had pulled her hand away before he could. The guy in orange stepped in between both of them facing towards the guy in green.

"Lee why don't you and Temari go and make dinner for everybody. I think the new girl would like it." He said to Lee. He immediately stood up and started running for the entrance grabbing Temari and holding her over his head as if she weighed nothing. Naruto knew Temari would get him back for that. He turned to the new girl behind him. "Sorry about Lee. It's part of his curse. I am Naruto by the way. And that girl was Temari."

"Curse?" Sasuke had not mentioned anything about a curse when he told her the story.

"Yea. Each Dragon Ryder has a curse. Sasuke didn't tell you?" Naruto questioned. Hinata shook her head. "There was probably a reason for that but it's too late now. That's my curse. I say and do things without really thinking. It gets me into a lot of trouble."

"What's my curse?" Hinata asked him.

"I actually don't know. The White Dragon Ryder before you was very secretive. I don't even know if Sasuke knew what his curse was." Naruto replied. After that it got quiet. "Listen I know this can be a lot to handle and especially hearing it from Sasuke of all people doesn't make it any easier. All of us were just like you once. We all had other life's. And then we were told we were meant to be something greater in this world, a Dragon Ryder." Naruto said. Hinata didn't know if he was even talking to her now or if he was just talking out loud. She had to admit though she preferred the way Naruto told her stuff than the way Sasuke did. "Have you met your Dragon yet?!" He blurted out. Hinata shook her head. "C'mon then."

He reached over and grabbed her hand and then began to pull her back towards the entrance of the cave. He led her down corridor after corridor she couldn't keep track. Eventually he stopped just before an archway. He peeked around the corner to make sure that what was supposed to be there was indeed there. "Hey you didn't tell me your name."

"Oh..ummm..it's Hinata." She replied.

"Okay Hinata, are you ready to meet your Dragon?" Hinata slowly nodded. Naruto slowly walked her into the archway. What Hinata saw immediately made her hold onto Naruto's sleeve and bury her face in his back from fear. She began to shake as well. She could hear the Dragons walking towards them. "It's okay Hinata they aren't going to hurt you." Hinata peeked from behind Naruto and saw that there were five Dragons sitting in front of them. There was a blue, red, green, black, and a white one. Once the white one noticed Hinata it began to dance like an excited dog when it's master returned home. "You can telepathically communicate with them if you connect with your Dragon. Do you want to do that?"

Hinata nodded shyly. Naruto must have told the white Dragon to relax so it wouldn't frighten Hinata because it stopped moving and laid all the way down putting its head on the floor. Naruto pulled Hinata from behind him gently and walked slowly with her towards the white Dragon. Hinata stood in front of her Dragon. Naruto showed Hinata what to do by placing his hand forward and gently pressing it on the Dragon. Hinata cautiously put her hand out in front of her and slowly placed it on her Dragons head. Instantly Hinata felt something awaken within her. It almost felt like some sort of shock to her whole body. It didn't hurt just felt very unnatural. She removed her hand quickly away from the Dragon.

'Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!' Came a voice in her head.

"Y-Yes." Hinata replied out loud.

'No. Try to reply with your mind' Came the voice of Naruto.

'Okay.' Hinata replied.

'You did it!'

'I did.' Naruto nodded his head excitedly.

'Hinata?' The female voice came again.

'Yes'

'Hello. My name is Luna. I am your Dragon and you are my Ryder.' the voice told her. Then the White Dragon sat up and bowed her head respectfully towards Hinata. Hinata curtsied in return. Hinata was about to ask her Dragon a question before Sasuke burst into the room.


End file.
